This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines combust a mixture of air and fuel to generate torque. The fuel may be a combination of liquid fuel and vapor fuel. A fuel system supplies liquid fuel and vapor fuel to the engine. A fuel injector provides the engine with liquid fuel drawn from a fuel tank. A vapor purge system provides the engine with fuel vapor drawn from a vapor canister.
Liquid fuel is stored within the fuel tank. In some circumstances, the liquid fuel may vaporize and form fuel vapor. The vapor canister traps and stores the fuel vapor. The purge system includes a purge valve. Selective actuation of the purge valve allows the fuel vapor to be drawn into the intake manifold and purge the fuel vapor from the vapor canister.